How a Crazy Mind Works
by Transient Tears
Summary: Let's take a peek at how a crazy mind works with these drabbles. Full of fluffs, no fixed plot, cliche drabbles, and many more. Be it humor, romance, angst, adventure, hurt/comfort, etc., come and go on a journey with us!
1. Of Tails and Absurd Questions

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't, and you don't, so why bother?

**Warning: **This story is full of drabbles and cracks. If you're annoyed of it, then don't read it. OOCness will occur. No fixed plot. Cliché is present. Fluff is also present. Read at your own risk. These drabbles are not proofread, so excuse the grammar and mistakes.

۞

**How a Crazy Mind Works**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Mind 1 – **Of Tails and Absurd Questions

Natsume x Mikan

۞

"Hey, Natsume, do fairies have tails?" a curious Mikan asked her partner. "Do they?"

Natsume thought about it for a moment. What the hell was this polka talking about? Fairies didn't have tails. They never had. It was only the minds of people that made them believed fairies had tails.

"No, they don't," he answered, continuing his interrupted reading. "Go away, Polka."

"But how come in that manga you were reading, fairies have tails?" she asked again, not leaving him until he decided to give her an accurate answer.

This time, Natsume did look at her. What the heck? How did she know this manga? She really was stupid. This was a manga, and in here, fairies didn't have tails. It was only called that because of a guild. How stupid could this person get?

"Polka, this manga is only called "Fairy Tail" because of a guild, okay? Fairies don't have tails. And they don't exist."

"So they don't have tails but they do exist."

Natsume stared at her, thinking that this girl must have lost her mind. Fairies were for children only, and she clearly still believed in them. He sighed. No point arguing with this idiot.

"Fairies could make your dream come true. Tinkerbell made Peter Pan fly. I have my own fairy right here. He made me fly whenever I'm with him," and with that said, Mikan bowed and lightly peck his lips before walking away.

Maybe fairies did exist after all.

۞

What the heck was that? Haha. Sorry.

Like it? Hate it? Express it, so I would know.

_~Transient Tears ©_


	2. Because Unicorns Fart Rainbows

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't, and you don't, so why bother?

**Warning: **This story is full of drabbles and cracks. If you're annoyed of it, then don't read it. OOCness will occur. No fixed plot. Cliché is present. Fluff is also present. Read at your own risk. These drabbles are not proofread, so excuse the grammar and mistakes.

۞

**How a Crazy Mind Works**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Mind 2 – **Because Unicorns Fart Rainbows

Ruka x Hotaru

۞

"What are you watching, Yo-chan?" Ruka asked the young boy. He looked at the TV screen and saw a yellow bear. "Winnie the Pooh?"

Youichi nodded his head at him. Ruka left him and let him watch.

Minutes had passed when someone tugged on his shirt. He looked down and saw Youichi. "What is it?"

"Do unicorns fart rainbows?" he innocently asked. Ruka was confused at him. "And does the end of it has pot of gold?"

"I don't think unicorns fart rainbows," he answered the boy. Youichi was not satisfied. "But the end of rainbow has a pot of gold."

The boy's eyes lit up and walked away while saying, "And those pots must have taste like honey."

Ruka thought that it must have been because of Winnie the Pooh. He spotted Hotaru not far from him. He walked to her and hugged her from behind.

This action of his brought shock to the inventor. What was wrong with bunny boy? She got out her baka gun and shot him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, rubbing his head. "You're so mean."

"It's because unicorns fart rainbows," she answered before walking away.

Ah, she was listening to their conversation. Ruka smiled at his girlfriend's shyness. He ran to catch up with her.

۞

Hate it? Love it? Let me know.

_~Transient Tears ©_


	3. Cupid and Psyche

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't, and you don't, so why bother?

**Warning: **This story is full of drabbles and cracks. If you're annoyed of it, then don't read it. OOCness will occur. No fixed plot. Cliché is present. Fluff is also present. Read at your own risk. These drabbles are not proofread, so excuse the grammar and mistakes.

۞

**How a Crazy Mind Works**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Mind 3 – **Cupid and Psyche

Sumire x Koko

۞

Sumire had always thought that she was Psyche and Natsume was Cupid. But that dream started crumbling when _she _came. Mikan Sakura, the girl who could light up everything. The girl who was willing to sacrifice her own freedom for the school.

She really didn't hate Mikan when she got to know her more. She admired Mikan. But Sumire was also jealous of her relationship with Natsume. How come Mikan was able to capture his heart when she couldn't?

"I'm so stupid. Their story was like Cupid and Psyche," she said to herself, half-laughing, and half-crying. "Of course, they're meant for each other. Mikan would do anything for him, for everyone, and he would do the same."

Sumire just stood there, pouring her heart out. A hand touched her shoulder and hugged her. She didn't have to look up; she already knew who it was. Her best friend – though she didn't really say it – and he was here to comfort her.

"It's alright," the deep voice said. He never liked seeing her cry. "Just cry until you feel satisfied."

After minutes of painful sobbing, she looked up and kissed his cheek. She smiled at him and thanked him. He gave her that goofy smile of his, and teased her about her face.

They were now laughing. She failed to notice it before but he was always there for her. It was time to graduate on Natsume; she had found her Cupid. At last.

۞۞

It's getting boring. Haha. The drabbles are getting boring. xD

Hate it? Love it? Let me know.

_~Transient Tears ©_


	4. Mulberry Legend

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't, and you don't, so why bother?

**Warning: **This story is full of drabbles and cracks. If you're annoyed of it, then don't read it. OOCness will occur. No fixed plot. Cliché is present. Fluff is also present. Read at your own risk.

۞

**How a Crazy Mind Works**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Mind 4 – **Mulberry Legend

Anna

۞

Greek mythology had been their topic for a week. And the story that caught her attention was about Pyramus and Thisbe. It was a tragic tale, much like _Romeo and Juliet._

Anna was a hopeless romantic, and this type of tale caught her heart the most. Yes, the story didn't end quite to her liking, but their love was like no other. Stupid. That was what the boys said. Most of them, anyway. But for her, there was no such thing as stupidity in love.

Pyramus killed himself because he thought his love was slaughtered by a lion. And Thisbe killed herself because she was the cause of her lover's death. Like Romeo and Juliet indeed. A mulberry tree had grown from their pool of blood. That kind of love was Anna's wish.

She always wished that the same love would happen to her, except the dying part. And she always fantasized it with their Science teacher, Mr. Misaki. Oh, she would give anything in the world to be with him.

۞۞

Thank you to that reader! Anonymous review rocks. I'll do that later. Sorry. *bows head 100 times* I have 19 stories to write so yeah. xD Sorry again! But I'll definitely do that once the game is finished. And I'll choose both: a and b, except the not helping the site. :)

Thanks to your review once again! I won't change the sentence pattern, maybe in the future but not now. :) I'll tell you a secret once you log in, 'kay?

I hope everyone enjoyed the story!

_~Transient Tears ©_


	5. Random Conversation and a Confession

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't, and you don't, so why bother?

**Warning: **This story is full of drabbles and cracks. If you're annoyed of it, then don't read it. OOCness will occur. No fixed plot. Cliché is present. Fluff is also present. Read at your own risk.

۞

**How a Crazy Mind Works**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Mind 5 – **Random Conversation and a Confession

Tsubasa x Misaki

۞

"Misaki!" Tsubasa shouted, running to get to his partner. "Wait up!"

Misaki halted in her tracks. She waited for her stupid partner. "Hurry up!"

In a few seconds, he was at her side. It was pretty much a normal day. The SA was just lurking in the school since Noda was gone again. They were used to him and no one really minded them.

"Hey, what do you think of our lesson today?" he asked, wanting to open up a conversation. "It's pretty cool."

Misaki looked at her with curious eyes. "Huh? You mean about how pigs can fly?"

"Yes, that," he answered, not really getting her sarcasm. "Wait. Pigs can fly?"

She stared at his expression and laughed. He was so funny. Why was he being so weird today? Misaki stared at his eyes, and laughed again. Tsubasa couldn't take it anymore. He laughed with her.

"You were not listening to the lesson," Misaki said, wiping away some tears. "What's really up?"

"Iloveyou," he said in one breath. Misaki arched her eyebrow, not understanding what he said. "I said pigs love me."

"What?" she asked, and laughed once again. Really. Something was wrong about him. "What are you really trying to say?"

"I lo—" he started.

"Tsubasa!" someone shouted, cutting his speech. "Narumi-sensei is looking for you!"

"I'll be there in a minute," he said. He looked at Misaki. "I have to go."

"It's okay," she said. She hugged him, and bid her farewell. "That gay teacher must be waiting."

He nodded. He started walking away. He was a good five meters away from her, when he turned around and shouted, "Misaki, I love you!"

Misaki, who had heard it, stopped in her tracks, and turned around. She watched Tsubasa's retreating figure and smiled. Once that idiot came back, she had to punish him for not waiting for her reply.

۞۞

Okay. Last one for today. -.-

Tell me if you still spotted some errors.

I'll edit the first two chapters later. But I won't change the sentence pattern. :P

Oh, and this is the longest chapter yet.

I hope you enjoyed reading!

_~Transient Tears ©_


	6. Panic Time!

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't, and you don't, so why bother?

**Warning: **This story is full of drabbles and cracks. If you're annoyed of it, then don't read it. OOCness will occur. No fixed plot. Cliché is present. Fluff is also present. Read at your own risk.

۞

**How a Crazy Mind Works**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Mind 6 – **Panic Time!

Koko x Sumire

۞

"Argh!" a green-haired lady shouted. Her partner, Koko, looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Gotta hurry up!"

She was at it again. He sighed and continued his work. Their routine was always like this. Her, doing something in front of the computer, and him, just being him. He let out a big sigh.

"Permy, what is it this time?" he asked, coming closer to her. "Is it panic time again?"

Sumire didn't look up to him, she just nodded her head. She kept hitting the keyboard so fast that Koko couldn't see what letters she was typing. Well, being a mind reader paid off. But he couldn't read hers, because all she thought about was the minutes left.

"And the debate?" he asked. It was always a debate when there was panic time. "Who is it?"

Sumire didn't answer him, she just kept typing in the keyboard. Only three minutes left. She knew that she could beat them. She would prove it to them.

"Hey, Sumire, are you listening?" Koko kept asking Sumire, distracting her from debating. "Permy!"

Just a little bit more.

Almost there.

"Yay!" Sumire said, instinctively hugging his waist. Koko blushed at her sudden gesture. "I won! I won!"

"Well, congratulations to you. But who was it?" he asked again, hoping to get a full answer. "Who were the unlucky men this time?"

"Natsume," she answered. Figures. "And you."

Koko stared at her with shock in his eyes. Did she just say Natsume and him? Oh yes, he could read it from her head. She was throwing a lot of insulting words at him for being dumb.

"And your side?" of course, it was Natsume. It was always him. "Who did you choose?"

"You," she said, laughing at his reaction. She stood up, and started walking to the door. "It's always you, idiot."

Koko recovered from the shock, and followed Sumire out. Well, maybe panic time was good.

۞۞

Okay!

Hate it? Love it? Tell me. :)

_~Transient Tears ©_


	7. Peter Pan and Captain Hook Are Hot

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't, and you don't, so why bother?

**Warning: **This story is full of drabbles and cracks. If you're annoyed of it, then don't read it. OOCness will occur. No fixed plot. Cliché is present. Fluff is also present. Read at your own risk.

۞

**How a Crazy Mind Works**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Mind 7 – **Peter Pan and Captain Hook Are Hot

Natsume x Mikan

۞

"Ne, Hotaru," Mikan called her best friend. Their classmates didn't mind her. She was always like that. "I saw these really hot guys yesterday."

Okay, maybe they did mind her. Hot guys? Probably Natsume. And how could she see some hot guys yesterday when they were the only ones in Disneyland? And did she say "guys"? Might as well silently listen to her.

"You mean that guy?" Hotaru asked. Huh? Hotaru knew it, too? "Yeah, he's hot."

Ruka and Natsume were silently listening to their conversation. Their girls saw a hot guy yesterday? And it was more shocking since Hotaru agreed to Mikan. Their ears perked up and listened more to the girls.

"In that green outfit," Mikan said, clasping her two hands. "He is not bound to be there."

"I should have given him a better outfit," Hotaru said, eyes twinkling. Unusual. "To highlight his features."

"Yeah, and those eyes were –"

"Enough," Natsume said, grabbing Mikan's hand. "Let's go, Polka."

He dragged Mikan away from Hotaru, failing to notice the exchanged looks of the two.

"Okay, who was that?" Natsume asked her. They were under the cherry blossom tree. "Who was that bastard?"

Mikan didn't answer him, instead she hugged him on the neck. She was so happy. The plan had worked.

Natsume was taken aback by her action, but he returned the hug. She grabbed Mikan's chin and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you," Mikan said to him before smiling widely.

"I love you, too," he answered, returning her smile. A shocking sight.

۞

"What was that?" Ruka asked Hotaru, draping an arm on her shoulder. "And who was that?"

"Just trying to get him jealous," was her simple answer. "You and him."

And as if a light bulb had clicked in his head. Ah, it was Natsume dressed as Peter Pan, and him, dressed as Captain Hook. It was the play they made yesterday. He had to agree with the two though. Those _guys _were pretty hot.

۞۞

Well, that was a little bit random. Haha.

Who would've thought that Peter Pan is hot?

Love it? Hate it? Tell me. :)

_~Transient Tears ©_


	8. Sprite

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't, and you don't, so why bother?

**Warning: **This story is full of drabbles and cracks. If you're annoyed of it, then don't read it. OOCness will occur. No fixed plot. Cliché is present. Fluff is also present. Read at your own risk.

۞

**How a Crazy Mind Works**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Mind 8 – **Sprite

Hotaru x Ruka

۞

"What were you drinking?" Ruka asked, trying to take a look from the metallic glass or can. "What was that, Imai?"

"Nothing," Hotaru answered. Why was this bunny boy here? "Go away."

"I don't want to. Tell me what you were drinking."

Stupid bunny boy. Stupid Anna and Nonoko. How did they force her to drink that can of sprite? More importantly, what was happening to her?

Hotaru suddenly started clutching her chest, as if she was in pain. Ruka, who didn't leave, was suddenly in panic. He went to her side, held her shoulders and tried to reassure her – though he didn't know why she was being like that. He was worried for her.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" he asked, not noticing that he called her by her name. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ruka," hearing his name from her made his heart leapt. "I love you."

Wait, what? Did Hotaru just confess to him? What should he do? He loved her too. His mind was going haywire.

What was this bunny boy doing? She just confessed to him! Jeez, was he really that dense? Might as well finish this act.

"Don't you love me?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes. "Ruka doesn't love me."

Ruka didn't know what he really should do. Hotaru was crying! The last time he saw her like that was when Mikan was taken away. He did the first thing he could think.

He grabbed her, and pulled her to him. And the next thing he knew, he was kissing her.

Hotaru was shocked at Ruka's sudden attack. Yes, attack, because he was an animal lover. She didn't resist him. She returned his gesture.

Maybe, a glass of sprite with a little bit of truth serum was not bad at all.

۞۞

Okay. Super cheesy.

Cramping. I'm panicking. Don't ask why.

_~Transient Tears ©_


	9. Who knows?

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't, and you don't, so why bother?

**Warning: **This story is full of drabbles and cracks. If you're annoyed of it, then don't read it. OOCness will occur. No fixed plot. Cliché is present. Fluff is also present. Read at your own risk.

۞

**How a Crazy Mind Works**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Mind 9 – **Who knows?

Nonoko x Yuu

۞

Everyone knew that he was an outstanding student. Everyone knew that he was the class representative. Everyone knew that he was running for president. After all, everyone knew that he was the only one who liked to study. Was there really someone who could understand Tobita Yuu more than himself?

"Yuu," Nonoko called the blonde boy. "What's up?"

"Just studying for the quiz," he answered, not looking up from his thick textbook. "The prize is awesome."

"Hmmm. Oh, you mean that free tickets in the amusement park?" she asked, suddenly having a fantasy. "I want to get it, too."

"I'll get it for you," Yuu answered, blushing. He liked Nonoko ever since but he just didn't want to tell it to her. "Consider it as a thank you gift."

"That's really cool!" she said, suddenly hugging him. "You really are the best!"

Yuu blush ten shades of red. He returned the hug, and enjoyed the moment. He would get it for her; that was for sure.

And also everyone knew that he had a lifelong crush on Nonoko. But she didn't know it, or maybe she did. Who could possibly know?

۞۞

Not my best one. But I still hope that you enjoyed reading it!

Like it? Hate it? Tell me.

_~Transient Tears ©_


	10. Of Ferris Wheels and Proposal

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't, and you don't, so why bother?

**Warning: **This story is full of drabbles and cracks. If you're annoyed of it, then don't read it. OOCness will occur. No fixed plot. Cliché is present. Fluff is also present. Read at your own risk.

**Prompt:** Sweetest marriage proposal you could think of. :)  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Koko x Mikan.

۞

**How a Crazy Mind Works**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Mind 10 – **Of Ferris Wheels and Proposal

Koko x Mikan

۞

It was always the Ferris wheels.

The day she accepted it, they were riding in the "popular ride for lovers". She thought it was just another normal date. That when they reached the top, he would kiss her, tell her he loved her, and she would reply the same. She never expected that he would actually make her cry that day. The memory was still fresh on her mind, as if it was just yesterday. Funny thing was, it _really _was just yesterday.

-x-x-

"Koko, look!" Mikan shouted, pointing to the sky. "There are so many stars today!"

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at the diamonds in the sky. "Five seconds more."

"More what?" as she asked, the Ferris wheel suddenly jerked to a stop. "What happened?"

They were at the top of the ride. Koko was not answering her question, and every second she felt scared. She clung to his arm, her scaredy-cat part showing.

"Mikan, look at the sky," she did as soon as he said it. Fireworks filled the dark night, every color filling up the sky.

She was so engrossed at the fireworks that she didn't notice Koko removing her hands from his arm. She went to the window and put her hands on it, still admiring the beauty in front of her, when balloons covered her sight.

She was confused until a bunch of balloons tied to each other passed her. On it something was written, and as if on cue, fireworks with the same words blasted. She was teary-eyed. She turned around, only to find her boyfriend kneeling down in front of her, a beautiful ring on his hands, offering it to her.

"Will you marry me, Mikan?"

"Yes!" the ring was slid on her finger. She looked at it for a moment before she jumped and hugged him. "Absolutely yes!"

He laughed at her reaction, pushed her back a little, and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

This was the start of their dream of being together forever.

۞۞

Super cheesy and unoriginal, I think. -.- Hope Mich likes this one. -.-

Thanks for reading!

_~Trance_


End file.
